Adolescence
by Lizway
Summary: ¿Puedes tocarla? ¿Serías capaz? A ella, tu mismísima hermana gemela, esa niña a la que has amado y adorado toda tu vida, aun si últimamente ese amor se ha corrompido de una manera inapropiada y para nada correcta. ¿Podrías? ((Oneshot RinxLen))


**Um, no sé, por alguna razón no me gusta mucho Adolescence, pero de alguna manera esto pasó. Es una cosa rara, se supone que está redactado como si fuera la conciencia de Len hablándole o algo así. La verdad no sé, salió de la nada -n-**

—

¿Puedes tocarla? ¿Serías capaz? A ella, tu mismísima hermana gemela, esa niña a la que has amado y adorado toda tu vida, aun si últimamente ese amor se ha corrompido de una manera inapropiada y para nada correcta. ¿Podrías?

Quieres besarla. Lo sabes. Quieres tocarla, oh mierda, quieres tocarla. Quieres desnudarla, quieres besarla, quieres hacerla tuya.

Pero está mal. Oh, está tan mal, y lo sabes. Estás enfermo. Estás enfermo, y das asco. Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con tales degeneradas fantasías de las que últimamente no puedes escapar. Le repugnaría, claro que lo haría. ¡Eres su hermano, maldita sea!

Eres su hermano, no deberías mirarla de esa manera, no deberías desear tenerla en tu cama, no deberías ni pensar en besarla. En sus labios. En los sonidos que pueden salir de esos hermosos labios mientras le haces sentir placer más allá del que ella ha conocido alguna vez.

Te das asco. Ella no merece un hermano así.

Aun así, ella te quiere. De una manera meramente fraternal, lo sabes. Es lo normal. Insiste en tenerte a su lado, insiste en que no quiere dormir sola. ¿Que no sabe que eres un monstruo? ¿Que no sabe que la mera vista de ella, tan inocente, en ese hermoso camisón blanco, te está haciendo nuevamente caer en tentación? Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos. Sus hermosos, grandes, inocentes ojos cerúleos.

_Tengo miedo de los monstruos._

Tú también tienes miedo. Miedo de ti mismo, miedo del monstruo que puedes llegar a ser si ella no deja de hacerse tan deseable a tus ojos.

Le acaricias la mejilla, y, dios, te sientes tan sucio.

_No hay monstruos, princesa._

Claro que no. Ningún otro que no seas tú mismo. Ella toma tu mano, un gesto tan inocente que te hace querer morir. Quieres que se detenga. No sabe lo que hace, no sabe que con tan simple gesto alimenta tus enfermas fantasías e ilusiones.

La miras a los ojos, y hay lágrimas adornándolos. Miedo. Ella tiene miedo de cosas tan simples, queriendo protegerse de monstruos imaginarios con uno verdadero. Tomas su mano, todavía sobre la tuya. Le das un beso. Cuando la vuelves a ver a los ojos, su mirada ha cambiado por completo, casi como si ahora supiera aquello que tan celosamente has intentado ocultar. Se levanta, te rodea con los brazos._ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Quieres preguntar, pero estás inmóvil. Cuando sus labios tocan los tuyos, por un momento no sabes si es real o solo otro sueño más. Estás enfermo. Das asco. Pero sus delicados labios sobre los tuyos, oh, es casi como tocar el cielo. Sin embargo, antes de que puedas saborear el momento, ella se ha separado, y te mira con ojos expectantes, asustados. Entonces lo ves. Ella también lo siente, ella también es como tú. La abrazas por la cintura, hundes el rostro en su hombro. ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Ambos saben lo que quieren. Ambos saben que no deben. Ambos saben que está mal, que es un pecado. Ambos saben que se aman, que se desean.

Le das un beso en el cuello, seguido de otro y otro, mientras ella lo arquea para darte más espacio. No hablan. No sabrían que decir. Besas su mandíbula, besas sus labios. Tus manos se pasean bajo la tela del camisón, tocándola. Está temblando. Sientes sus manos sobre tu pecho, deshaciendo la corbata que llevas puesta.

La puerta está cerrada, y la casa está sola. Pase lo que pase, quedará entre ustedes dos. Antes de saber que sucedió, ya no tienes nada puesto, y tampoco ella. Las luces están apagadas, y el único sonido son los débiles gemidos de tu propia hermana, a causa tuya, mezclados con los tuyos propios.

No hay un solo lugar en su cuerpo que no hayas besado ya, una sola parte que no hayas reclamado como tuya. Tu nombre ha escapado ya tantas veces esos labios, y ambos saben que está mal, oh, tan mal lo que están haciendo, y sin embargo, no pueden detenerse.

Su cuerpo es el paraíso. Ella es el paraíso. Y la amas. La amas tanto. La amas tanto que desearías poder alejarte de ella. Desearías no necesitarla de esta manera tan sucia.

Su respiración cada vez más agitada se mezcla con la tuya, los gemidos se vuelven más altos, y así, igual de abrupto como empezó, acabó.

Ambos siguen muy juntos, y no quieres alejarte de ella. No quieres alejarte de tu preciosa hermana. Ella sigue aferrada a ti, temblororosa, y solo entonces te das cuenta; está llorando. _¿Por qué lloras?_ Le preguntarías, de no saber ya la respuesta. Solo la abrazas. Tu hermana, tu mundo entero. La chica de la que te enamoraste perdidamente. La chica que se dejó llevar por lo que sea que sintió esa noche.

Ya casi amanece, y aunque ya se ha calmado, sabes que sigue despierta. Sigues teniéndola en tus brazos. Puedes oír los latidos de su corazón, sincronizados con los tuyos. ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? La amas. Y quizás, ella también te ame de la misma intensa y pecaminosa manera en la que tú lo haces.

Es doloroso, y sin embargo, no lo querrías de otra manera. La amas, y, al menos por el momento, te dejas engañar por una falsa ilusión de que lo que han hecho no es tan malo.

—

**Si les gustó, y también si lo odiaron, no sé, por favor dejen un review y díganme (****／。＼****)**


End file.
